The Chameleon Goes to School
by ZAMMIE3
Summary: Name: Cammie Code name: Chameleon, I am a legacy and I have had one main mission destroy the CoC. I have done many things other 17 year old's haven't, high school isn't one of them. I have to go to Gallagher for my mission but it may be harder than I think.Will a certain green eyed boy get in my way or help? Better than it sounds. *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

Hello! My name is Cameron Ann Morgan, but I like to be called Cammie or Cam, and by like I mean you ever call me my real name and I will put you in the infirmary. You probably know me by my code name Chameleon its classified it requires a level 20 clearance to know it and my full name unless I trust you. I have been a legacy since age four, my family just adds to it. My mom (Rachel Morgan) was the 2nd best CIA agent before she retired to teach me full time, my dad (Matthew Morgan) was the 1st best CIA agent before he went MIA 6 years ago, my brother (Grant Newman) one of the best fighters at Blackthorne and us being siblings is classified, my Aunt Abby (Abigail Cameron) 4th best CIA agent before she went to be the Headmistress at Gallagher, and my godfather (Joe Solomon, but I call him Joey) was the 3rd best before he left to teach Cove Ops at Gallagher and occasionally Blackthorne. When I turned 12 they gave me the option to go to Gallagher or stay home and learn how to be a spy from them, I obviously choose to have them teach me, Grant went to Blackthorne because he knew that mom would have trouble teaching us both and that it wasn't the safest for him to stay because the Circle was after me. I began training the moment I could crawl. I have done many things that people my age wouldn't dream of.

 **Age 4:** Successfully tailed number 1 CIA operative a.k.a Matt Morgan to find out what I was getting for Christmas

 **Age 6:** Perfected all martial arts, boxing, etc. moves and learned all languages

 **Age 9:** Invented the K.Y.B move

 **Age 10:** Finished learning all code and invented the S.R.A move

 **Age 11:** Hacked into the CIA database to find out what mission my dad went MIA on and found out about the Circle of Cavan

 **Age 12:** Became one of the youngest CIA agents ever

I was a legend not just because of my family but my accomplishments. I knew that I was well known in the spy world and that some admired me because of my achievements, but none of them have went through my pain. When I was 11 I grew up faster than many and I did it all for the mission my dad didn't complete, i knew that it would make him come back but at least his last mission would get finished. I have had hundreds of missions and I have completed them all perfectly but the CIA still don't think I am ready to take that on as my full time mission. I am the number 1 spy in training, but they said that they still wanted me to have more experience. The Director of the CIA called me into his office to tell me that I needed a break I hadn't had more than a day of in a year and that he would tell me if they got any information on the Circle while I was gone. I knew by his tone that he wasn't asking his was commanding me. I spent the first week at the gym and shooting my guns. The next week on Tuesday I got the call. **(A/N A=Abby C=Cameron)**

 **A:** I found something out.

 **C:** What did you find out?

 **A:** The circle recruits at Blackthorne, and we are doing an exchange with them it starts tomorrow.

 **C:** I am coming there be ready tomorrow for my arrival.

 **A:** I figured you would say the squirt but remember that you can't let anyone find out about your code name with out me, your moms, or Joe's permission. We don't want the Circle to find out anything.

 **C:** I know I will ask at least one of you before telling anyone, I love you Aunt Abby see you tomorrow.

 **A:** I love you too squirt see you tomorrow.

That's how I ended up walking toward the Gallagher cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly walked toward the cafeteria after getting directions from a some girl, I think her name was Tina. I knew that everyone would be asking who is that girl and how did I get in soon by the way she walked off whispering about me (very loudly for a spy) I figured she was the school gossip. As I opened the door and took a seat knowing that two announcements were going to be made. First was the Blackthorne academy for boys was doing an exchange with Gallagher, then they would announce that I was going to stay there with them since they would be working with me soon to and I wanted to make allies. That was my cover the real reason was to investigate the COC recruiting at Blackthorne and if they had recruited anyone that had joined in on the exchange. After I sat down I saw someone extremely familiar sitting at a table at the front of the cafeteria, her name was Bex. Ok I know what your thinking how could I know someone who goes to a school an hour from where I live and who would have started to go to school the year before I became a CIA agent, well its actually pretty simple I used to live near here and our parents new each other. We were best friends before she moved to some private school around the time my dad went MIA. She was the only friend I had who cared about me without knowing about me being a spy. I only had one other friend at that age because I didn't attend school. He was the only one who knew what I was, he was the only one I had ever told about being a spy, he wasn't one but he was always listening to my stories before he moved. After he and Bex moved I didn't try to make any new friends because I knew it would hurt them when I had to leave. Seeing Bex made me a little nervous that she might see me and recognize me but then I remembered I looked WAY different. Not just my height but I went from medium hair that was dishwater brown/blonde, indecisive blue/green eyes, and normal toned skin to long honey blonde hair with natural highlights, sapphire blue eyes, and tanned skin. In other words I went from average to hot enough to be on the cover of Vogue. Bex looked almost the same she had a little more of a tan and more curves but she was still pretty like she was when I knew her. She was sitting next to a girl who I knew as the senators daughter I think her name was Macey. Macey looked like me we both could be models I was a little bit hotter. The girl next to Macey was a petite girl that looked like a nerdier version of Taylor Swift but a little bit prettier. My Aunt Abby walked up to the microphone and everything went silent when she started talking, which was when I took the chance to slip into the shadows and plan my entrance. " I have two announcements to make the first is that yesterday our junior class went on a mission with our brother school Blackthorne and it went extremely well. So we decided to do an exchange for the rest of the semester."Abby said. Whispering broke out as the door opened letting in around 30 or so boys. Abby quickly quieted them so she could give her second announcement. " I know this is surprising but I have one more announcement to make. This semester we have a legacy coming to Gallagher so she can meet her future co-workers and give you some advice for the future. She is my niece it would be in your best interest not to under estimate her. Now Cammie please come up here." Abby said informing everyone. I waited a minute seeing if she would realize I was behind her. She didn't and she was starting to get mad. She finally said something after about 2 minutes." CAMERON ANN MORGAN GET YOU ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" she yelled. I came out from behind her and said " Calm down Abby. I'm right behind you." I said making her jump. "Cam please don't do that." She said taking me into a hug. " I'm sorry but it was pretty funny" I said trying not to laugh. Then I walked up to the microphone and made my introduction. "My name is Cameron but call me Cammie or Cam if you want to stay conscious and in the US. I am a legacy, I have been since age 4 and I have level 20 clearance. My code name is classified if I don't trust you I won't tell you. Thank you" I said. I headed toward Joey while Abby calmed down the kids. But the moment I started talking to Joey everyone gasp guess he was a strict teacher. " Hey Joey long time no see. Did you and my mom get in another fight?" I asked. "No we are fine but teaching is taking up a lot of my time lately but after this semester I will get to have an off ground house. I think I will stay at our old safe house here." Joey said pretending that everyone wasn't staring. "Good I hate when you two fight I always end up in the middle. And I think that would be nice then I could come visit you when I get back from my missions." I said laughing lightly. Joey was like a dad to me I was surprised that he wasn't my stepdad already since it was obvious that he and my mom liked each other A LOT. "Cammie you can always make me laugh." he said laughing. Then he got serious and whispered in my ear, " if those boys don't stop staring at your ass I am going to kill them all" seriously. I just laughed and said. " Joey, I love you but I can take care of myself but if they touch me in anyway without my consent I will let you loose on them. K?" " Fine but please behave yourself." Joey said desperate. I just nodded my head in return even though we both know that that was a lie I never behave myself I was a free spirit. I headed toward the door so I could explore but not without noticing that some of these guys were drooling and some girls glaring at me for taking attention away from them, so I decided to have a little fun by swinging my hips and showing off my curves as I left. I couldn't help but notice a set of familiar emerald green eyes and dark hair, but then I realized I must have been seeing things, I mean he wasn't a spy he was a civilian. But then it hit me what are the chances that he was a civilian who moved away the same year I became an agent, just like what happened with Bex and now she is a spy-in-training to so it would make since. I had to know so I guess taking a tour will have to wait, right now I have to go hack into the Blackthorne and find out if Zach was going there.

* * *

Zach's POV ( Hope you like it)

These girls looked like they had never seen a guy before except one that looked like a model she was just waiting for the next announcement. I wonder what it is I hope it isn't something boring. The Headmistress quickly quieted everyone one then began her next announcement."I know this is surprising but I have one more announcement to make. This semester we have a legacy coming to Gallagher so she can meet her future co-workers and give you some advice for the future. She is my niece it would be in your best interest not to under estimate her. Now Cammie please come up here." headmistress said. WAIT WHAT CAMMIE IT CAN'T BE! Maybe it was the wrong person I mean Cammie is spy and all but she couldn't be that good. after about 2 minutes the headmistress got tired of waiting and yelled," CAMERON ANN MORGAN GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" Its her Cammie my best friend. Then some extremely hot girl came out from behind her( this can't be her I mean ya cammie was pretty but this girl was drop dead gorgeous, but then again she did have that Cammie) and made her visibly jump. Damn that Cammie is good. Cammie and the headmistress had a whisper conversation I couldn't here even though I am a spy. She finally walked up to the stage and introduced herself. "My name is Cameron but call me Cammie or Cam if you want to stay conscious and in the US. I am a legacy, I have been since age 4 and I have level 20 clearance. My code name is classified if I don't trust you I won't tell you. Thank you" she said. Yep this is my Cammie. She went up and talked to , she is going to die. They talk for like 10 minutes he even laughed LAUGHED. I couldn't help but stare at Cammie she had been bending over and she was in shorts-In other words her ass was look great-I couldn't look away. She walked out of the cafeteria swaying her hips and making many guys drool and girls glare. She had matured mind and body believe me she looked sexy.


	3. Chapter 3

Bex's POV

Cammie was a spy?! She was so normal and innocent when we were friends but judging by the way she looked now and how she was a lot more open with her sass I guess things weren't what they seemed. It does explain on why my parents and her parents knew each other, I mean I love my parents but they are just not that social not because they can't be but because they are always busy. It also made it easier to understand why she was always leaving early from my house and why her dad never had a funeral. Cammie said he died but there was no funeral I just figured it would be to hard for Rachel and her but now it all made since. Well except Cammies knew looks, not that she was ugly but she looked hotter than Macey, and Macey had been on the cover of Vogue before so that says something. Rachel was pretty but not as pretty as Cammie turned out she kind of looked like a mix of the headmistress,and Rachel, but with her dads sapphire blue eyes. I still can't believe her and the headmistress were related, but they do look alike and from what I saw they have the same free spirit that gets you in trouble then helps you out of it. I hope she is in my dorm with Macey and Liz, I mean it was either our room or Tina's room since they were the only ones with extra beds. I really wanted to catch up with her she was my first best friend and I opened up completely to her except about being a spy and now I could spill everything I just hope we are still close like we promised we would be.

~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

Me and Cammie had sat on my bed crying for the last 15 minutes because in an hour I would be picked up to go to Gallagher and most likely never see Cammie again. She was the first to stop crying, and speak.

"Bex will you promise me something?" she said sniffling the whole time.

"Anything Cammie." I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"Promise me that you will never forget me and even if we never see each other again we will always be sisters no matter what. Please your are like my sister I don't want that to change." She said. All I did was smile give her a huge bear hug and try not to cry anymore.

~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~

I kept my promise I hoped she kept hers.

* * *

Cammie's POV

After about 1 hour of hacking I finally got into Blackthorne's files, I scrolled down to the Z's and go figure the first name I see is Zachary Goode, I opened the file.

 **Name: Zachary Jared Goode** (A/N: I made his middle name up)

 **Grade: Junior (17 years old)**

 **Looks: 6' , extremely fit, 160 lbs, green eyes, dark brown almost black hair medium length (in other word hot)**

 **Clearance level: 10**

 **School level: all A's-could be a spy right now if he had taken the test**

 **Friends: Childhood-Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter; Teenage-Grant Newman(my brother), Jonas Anderson, Nick Sullivan**

Wow looks like he was as good as me. Ha. Nope I was that good at 12 he had a ways to go. I decided to head to my dorm all I knew was that I had 3 room mates that they were all good spies and one was name Elizabeth Sutton ( Liz for short). When I entered the room I was immediately attack, Thank god for my reflexes in 15 seconds I had all the attackers on there asses and straightened my hair a shirt before looking to see Bex, Macey, and the girl who is named I assumed was Liz since she was one of my roommates. Bex and Macey looked pissed but Liz looked scared, so I decided to try and start a conversation.

"Hi! I am your new room mate, sorry if I scared you by just walking in I should have knocked. Also sorry about flipping you Bex, kicking your feet out from under you Liz,and pushing you into the wall Macey... I don't do well with attacks." I said hoping they would except my apology.

Macey was the first to speak, looking a little mad I took them so easily and also glad that i apologized." How did you know our names and how did you take us all down Bex is the best fighter in training, and I am the second best."

"The names, I know Bex's because we used to live next to each other and were best friends, I know you because your the senators daughter, and Liz I found out when I found out what room I was staying in. And I can't tell you how I did that, sorry I wish I could but I have to trust you really well and I just met you and Liz I would tell Bex but I promise my mom I would ask her permission before telling anyone." I said trying to explain.

"Ok, I believe you." she said relaxing a bit.

Next thing I knew Bex was squishing me into a hug. She was about to cry I was too, we hadn't seen each other in like 5 years, what do you expect spy or not we still have hormones. The next thing that came into my mind was about Zach would he be happy to see me or would he be pissed that I never tried to make much contact with him. I needed to ask Bex what she thought but I could already feel that our room had been bugged and I pulled away.

"Bex, I would love to continue this, but we have a set of ears on us. Liz get the one of the lamp, Macey please go check the bathroom, Bex I assume you can check the ceiling, and I will go check the closet and the floor." After about 28 minutes Liz came back with 5 bugs, Macey with 45 ( those perverts), Bex 87, and me with 57. They planted 194 bugs, they didn't even try to hide half of them. Once we were bug free I got to know all the girls. Macey was the makeup and hair expert she was an angel in public but she was a rebel every where else, I was really starting to like talking to he revenge though she loved makeup more then life she was really nice and tried to help me with what I should wear tomorrow. Liz was beyond smart she was the best hacker in the world and she was only 17 ( I know her code name is bookworm because she is the only person better at hacking than me I was the 2nd best in the world) she had a southern accent and she was a clauts. Bex was almost the same just extremely stronger she was the best fighter in training, out of everyone she was 2nd (right behind me) and she had never lost a fight until a few seconds ago when I walked in and took all them down. We all had the same schedule except Liz because she was in R and D. First was P and E, I can't wait to kick some ass. I laid down on my new bed and fell asleep easy ready to wake up tomorrow and have some fun.

* * *

The Next Day Still Cammie POV

I got up around 5 am and took a shower since my first period was P and E I put on a sports bra and booty shorts then put my hair up in a high ponytail. By the time I was ready to leave Macey have just finished getting ready and was working on making sure Bex didn't but on non-waterproof makeup.

"I'm gonna go for a run see you down in 5 mins when P and E starts." I yelled

I ran about a 1 1/2 miles and then I sat down and waited for everyone to arrive. Almost all the girls were on time and most of the boys so the coach (aka one of the best people to have on a mission with you) started talking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are going to warm up then we will start combat. So I want you to run 5 mile then to 10 sit-ups, 50 push-ups and 85 pull-ups." The coach said.

I could help but laugh these guys really did slack. Lucky me the coach heard and turned my way hoping to yell then saw me and started to laugh with me.

"I'm sorry class this is Cammie she will be helping me train you this semester." He said.

Everyone's face look shocked by me and the coach laughing like I had been standing in the middle of a highway. Then when they heard I would be helping them train the boys and a few girls started yelling.

"Why is she helping I could take her down easily..."

"This isn't fair we all know that I am a better fighter..."

I got pissed I looked over at him for permission and he just nodded trying not to laugh at the fact that I was ready to kick ass.

"Listen up. If you think you can take me get in a line. If I win you can't miss on day of P&E or be late for the rest of the semester or I get to decide your punishment. If you win then you can skip P&E up to 10 times and not get punished, oh and if my family agrees I will tell you my code name." I yelled.

Almost all of the guys got in line except like two or so scrawny ones. Only about half of the girls got in line, Bex one of them, She wanted a rematch. The first one was a very tall masculine guy who I could liked to call my brother. We got on the mat in fighting position. I waited for him to make the first moment, it worked he started running for me. I kicked him in the stomach and flipped him over then made it so he had to tap out or I would break his leg. I got threw everyone else easily when there was only two left Bex and Zach. Bex was first, I eventually won but she was a really good fighter I will give her that. Zach got to the mat and in position, we went back and forth for a bit. I eventually got tired of it and performed the K.Y.B. move and took him down. I went down to help him up and whispered in his ear "I am not the same little girl I was, please don't under estimate me again, or I will just kick your ass again."

"Now class that you see I am way better than all of you, I will give you some advise Don't underestimate me." with that I headed over to the coach and laughed with him.

* * *

Zach's POV

It was finally my turn I got up to the mat. We fought back and forth I could tell she wasn't really trying even though I was trying my best. She eventually got tired of and preformed the K.Y.B. ( something I had been working on for years and still couldn't accomplish) then helped me up. She whispered in my ear "I am not the same little girl I was, please don't under estimate me again, or I will just kick your ass again." Then she said to the whole class " Now class that you see I am way better than all of you, I will give you some advise Don't under estimate me." and walked over to the coach and laughed with him.

It was my Cammie. I knew for a fact now that she was, I guess we both changed. I knew one thing after this she was going to be under estimated by me.


End file.
